The Best Valentine's Day Yet
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Ginny gets a surprise on Valentine's Day... One-Shot! I don't own anything!


The Best Valentine's Day Yet...

_(This is a cute little Valentine's Day story. Once again, I don't honestly like Valentine's Day. If you want to know why, message me. This story takes place after the war, so if you haven't read the books, don't read this! Well, enjoy the story!)_

Ginny awoke on that one Monday morning. She grinned and sat up. Two words were floating around in her mind.

Valentine's Day

She used to hate Valentine's Day. Just another excuse to tell someone you love them when you don't. But now, now she has Harry.

She smiled as she skipped downstairs. She was looking for something to eat when a note fell out of the cupboard

**When you're sad, I'm sad  
When you grin, I grin  
At me, you're usually mad  
And with you I'll probably never win**

**Go to the place where I almost won.**

'What?' Ginny thought. Then she began to think of all of the times they played Quidditch or chess, or anything. Then she realized he was talking about games.

Ginny remember the day she "lost".

_Flashback_

_Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were running around in the Weasley's yard. They decided to go old school and play a game of Tag. Harry was now it and he went straight for the girl he loved. _

_Ginny knew that Harry was gaining on her. She didn't know what to do. She stopped and spun around. Harry nearly ran into her. He grinned and tapped her shoulder_

"_You're it!" He exclaimed_

_Ginny smiled. A plan forming in her devious little mind. "Darn" She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She knew her kisses made Harry's brain a little foggy. So once she pulled away, she darted away from him, yelling "You're it!"_

"_You just have to win all the time don't you" Harry joked and ran after her again_

"_Hey, that was pretty close!" Ginny laughed and ran._

_End of Flashback_

Ginny walked out of the house onto the front lawn. She looked around for some sort of sign. She suddenly saw another piece of parchment

**Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
There's not one moment when I don't think about you**

**Go to the place where you gave me my birthday gift.**

She grinned and ran to her room. She ran into Angelina, who was there with George for the week.

"Whoa, Gin, be careful!" Angelina giggled

"Sorry, in a hurry!" Ginny finally got to her room and saw a not stuck to the window

"Ok?" Angelina laughed and continued on her way.

Ginny got to her door and turned the knob the wrong way. "Come on, open!" Ginny exclaimed and she turned it again and it opened

She ran to her window to see a note plastered to it. She ripped it off.

**Ginny, this is finally the end  
Of this crazy little thought  
You realized you mean more to me than just a friend**  
**I was finally caught**

**Meet me in the garden**

Ginny once again grinned at the little rhyme. 'Who knew he was a poet?' she thought. She skipped downstairs, wondering if this was really the end of this little hunt.

She got out to the garden when she saw a little table set up for two. A vase with a single rose in it. The vase was neighbored by two candles. The table cloth was covered with rose petals. She looked and saw that it had gotten dark out. She reached the table and looked for Harry. Without warning, hands flew over her brown eyes. She was startled until she felt the familiar rough but soft hands and cute deep voice

"Guess who" Harry said and Ginny turned around so she was in his arms.

"You did all of this for me?" Ginny beamed

"Who else?" Harry said and kissed her.

"That is so sweet"

"Well, let's sit down and eat" Harry grinned

"Hey, that rhymed!" Ginny joked

"Well, I'm pretty good at poetry, don't you think?" Harry winked

"Umm, about that…" Ginny teased

"You didn't like it?" Harry pouted

Ginny laughed and kissed his cheek. He pulled out her chair and she sat down

"Why thank you!" Ginny giggled

"You're very welcome!" Harry chuckled and then sat down.

They ate and shared all of their memories. Finally they were both done and just having a great time. Ginny noticed that Harry was becoming nervous. He was fiddling with his hands and he was beginning to sweat.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, uh, Gin, I need to ask you something"

"Okay, go ahead" Ginny smiled

"Close your eyes" He said

"Okay" Ginny shut her eyes, wondering what he was doing.

"Open them" Harry said after a moment

Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She saw Harry kneeling in front of her. She gasped and tears formed in her eyes.

"Ginny, I love everything about you, I love how you used to have a crush on me, I love how you sent me that Valentine years ago. I love how you said you got over me when you tried but failed. I love you, Ginny Weasley. Will you please be my wife?" Harry asked nervously

Ginny laughed at his nervous face. She bent down and kissed him softly

"Ginny?" Harry asked as she pulled away

"Hmm?" She asked, leaning her forehead against his

"Is that a yes?" Harry chuckled

Ginny's laugh filled the air "Of course, Harry"

_(I really liked this story. I needed to get it out there because I was upset that my boyfriend didn't get me anything for Valentine's Day :(, I know it sounds dramatic but he didn't get me anything for Christmas either. Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think, flames welcomed!)_


End file.
